


Video Vamp

by Ninja_Babe1992



Category: Dan Avidan/ OFC, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992
Summary: One of the girls in the Pour Some Sugar On Me video bails. You are contacted as her replacement.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Danny Sexbang/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Video Vamp

You had been living in LA for a while and struggling to find work. Being from a small town you wanted to go to LA to follow your dream of being a model/actress. You weren't prepared for how difficult it would be. You had a few jobs here and there, but it wasn't enough. So while you were waiting on your big break you were stuck waiting tables. Sure you were a very pretty girl, but they were a dime a dozen in a city like LA. After your shift one day you decided to give it one last try and mailed some headshots to a few modeling agencies. You stand there putting the stamp on and say to yourself. "Maybe this will be it." You held it to your chest then dropped it in the mailbox. 

Weeks went by and after a couple of rejections you were ready to give up. You were seriously thinking of moving back home. One day you are sitting around your apartment watching Netflix when your phone rings. After a few rings you answer, "Hello?" "Yes is this Miss Y/n?" "Speaking." "Hi. This is Brent. How are you today?' "I'm fine. Thank you." "The reason I am calling is we received your headshot and were wondering if you would be in a video." You couldn't believe it. You were speechless for the first time in your life. "Are you still there?" "Yes, still here. What kind of video?" "A music video." "How much does it pay?" "I'll just say you'll be paid generously." "One more question. What is the name of the video and artist?" "Oh um, the song is a cover of Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. The artist is Ninja Sex Party." You had to stifle a laugh at the band name, but you loved the song. You say, "I'll do it." "Great. I will text you the address and let Mr. Sexbang know. Have a good day." "You too." Then he hung up. "Sexbang?" You asked yourself laughing. For the first time in a long time you were glad to be in LA.

The day of the shoot finally came and Brent texted you the info. You arrived at the studio and you were super nervous. When you walk in you ask, "Hello?" A man walks toward you and asks, "Are you Y/n?" "Yes." "I'm Brent. We are so happy you could do this." "I'm happy to be here." Then a taller man comes over to you. God you had never seen a more handsome man in your life. He extends his hand saying, "Hi. I'm Danny Sexbang." You shake his hand saying, "I'm Y/n." "Beautiful. I hope you are excited about today." "I am." "Good I know I am. Sorry it was such short notice" You reply, "That's okay", and Brent says, "You guys should go get ready." I went to go get ready. Two other girls and I were in candy bikinis. As we were getting ready I heard them talking, "God Danny is so hot." "Girl I know. I'd like to do some bad things to him." "Maybe we can make that arrangement after this."Finally, you were on set. Brent comes over giving you directions to be sexy and eat candy. Seems easy enough and Brent says to you, "Y/n after the bridge you are going to make a motion like you are picking up Danny not really of course, but then when the song ends it will look like you kissed him. Then you saw Danny again and he looked even hotter than before. He was in a tight blue spandex suit that had a red star in the middle. He was also wearing a cape with white fur trim. His hair looked even fluffier and he was wearing eyeliner.

Soon you were in position and the music started. You and the other girls picked up random pieces of candy eating them in a sexy way. As the song went on you began to really let loose and have fun. Then Brent signals you to take the top of the gingerbread house to "pick up" Danny. The end of the song came and you made a kissy face toward the camera. Brent says, "Okay everyone. That's a wrap." Danny comes up to you asking, "Did you have fun?" "I did. It was very fun. That's one of my favorite songs actually. You have a nice voice Danny." "Thanks. Have you heard of NSP before now?" "Can't say I have, but maybe I'll check out some of your other stuff." "Okay, but I will warn you some of our older stuff is a bit more risque and comical." "Oh I don't mind. I listen to comedy bands quite a bit. Steel Panther and Tenacious D are two of my favorites." "Wow. Mine too." "Well I should get changed and head home." 'Yeah me too. Ashley's waiting for me. It was nice meeting you Y/n." 'You too Danny." You hug before going your separate ways. You weren't surprised to hear he had a girlfriend, but you were a bit disappointed. You then think, 'I'm probably not going to see him again anyway.' As you made your way out of the studio you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Danny Sexbang story. Hope you guys like. Should I keep this a one shot or turn it into a story? Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
